Snoring is a condition characterized by rough, loud, rattling breathing or inspiratory noise during sleep or deep coma. The characteristic snoring noise is produced by vibration of the soft palate (the soft tissue in the roof of the mouth near the throat) or vocal chords by inhaled or exhaled air. As the soft palate vibrates, the lips, cheeks, and nostrils may also vibrate, making the snoring louder.
Snoring can be caused by underlying physical or disease conditions that restrict air passages and force the patient to breathe with exaggerated force to move air through narrowed nasal passages. Chronic snoring can be the result of obstruction of larynx, upper airways, a deviated nasal septum, and blockages to the nose and nasal passages. Temporary snoring, or a sudden onset of snoring can be the result of stuffy and swollen mucus membranes, as with a cold or hay fever, or a nasal polyp.
Anatomical deformities in the airway such as large tonsils and adenoids, excessive length of the soft palate, or broken or crooked nose, can also diminish the airway size. Fat deposits around the upper airway, as found in obesity, can make the airway smaller. Low muscle tone in the muscles of the tongue and throat, or medications and foods (such as alcohol) that relax these muscles also increase snoring.
Snoring can causes relationship problems between partners, leading to a loss of intimacy and deterioration of relationships. Decreased sleep, or insufficient restful sleep increases irritability, poor memory and concentration and decreased work performance.
A number of methods and devices have been developed to reduce or eliminate snoring. Some devices are external to the patient and can include, buzzer systems and alarms that wake the patient. Special pillows, neck collars, chin braces and head straps have also been tested in an effort to control snoring. When snoring is caused by serious deformity, surgery has been performed to remove anatomical obstructions, such as removing tonsils, or correcting a deviated septum. Occasionally a procedure called UPPP (Uvulopalatopharyngoplasty) is recommended. This procedure acts like an internal facelift, tightening loose tissue. However, the success rate is only 50%. Laser surgery to correct airway defects is also available in some cases.
Other remedies include herbal potions and medications such as decongestants and anti-histamines. Diet and lifestyle changes may also reduce snoring to some degree.
Various devices have been developed that keep the mouth open, the tongue depressed, or nasal passages open. These dental devices can be expensive custom-fit, or inexpensive over the counter mouth pieces. Adhesive nasal strips, which are applied externally to either side of the nose, have been developed. While these strips may dilate the nasal passages to small degree, they do not work well in patients with anatomical deformities or obstructions in the nose. Air masks that force pressurized air into the mouth and lungs are available. These devices can be cumbersome, unsightly, painful, or expensive, and the patient may abandon these approaches in short time.
Sinusitis is another common nasal disease. Sinusitis is inflammation or infection of the mucous membranes that line the inside of the nose and sinuses. It can be caused by bacteria, viruses, and possibly by allergies. Chronic sinusitis is a prolonged sinus infection which generally last longer than 12 weeks. Chronic sinusitis is difficult to treat because it responds slowly to medications. Conventional treatment for chronic sinusitis includes oral antibiotics, nasal spray, and sinus surgery. These treatments generally cannot get directly to the source of the problem, or may cause side effect, for example, frequently using nasal spray may worsen the symptom.